celos ¿algo impocible?
by decepcionada de la vida
Summary: celos ¿algo impocible? Sahori tiene celos de seiya y lo va hacer sufrir! cuidado¡¡¡¡ el ba hacer lo pociblepara que su amor lo tome encuenta.


_**Capitulo 1 celos ¿algo imposible?**_

Y el joven salio del cuarto de invitados, se dirigió a el pequeño y claro bosque que estaba en un lado de la mansión, abrió las puertas que daban a ese jardín bello, hermoso, solo se podía describir la hermosura que demostraba ese bosque después de ser uno de los recuerdos mas grandes de su niñez, camino con paso firme dejándose caer en el pasto verde claro cerca de primer árbol del bosque, que le daba la fresca sombra en ese día caluroso de verano.

Escucho fuertes y cortos pasos que daban los pies de la bella amiga que el tenia, lo esperaba. Ella corrió al verlo tendido en el pasto

- se abra desmayado - se preguntaban las empleadas de la mansión que veían atentamente desde adentro de est

-no lo creo eso es para afeminados y las damas que hay en la casa, si quieren seguir con empleo será mejor que dejen de observar -les contesto y ordeno de mala gana Tatsumi.

-¿que te sucedió?- grito al verlo mas deseca, tomo su vestidos los recogió un poco y se arrodillo junto a el lo toma entre sus brazos y el joven despierta.

-te espero - ella lo suelta el se sienta alado de ella

-¿en donde?-se levantan con cuidado y la un abrazo poco tímido

-mi dulce y querida amiga siempre tan atenta ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?-ella lo suelta y se aleja un poco se da media vuelta y mira a un punto lejano de la mansión

-no responderé, porque tu ya sabes mi respuesta, te doy mi mano... - estira la mano hacia atrás viéndolo de reojo -para que...-el joven al verla que le da su mano la toma fuertemente y la atrae junto a el, diciéndole al oído en susurros delicados

-¿porque me haces sentir tantas emociones?-se hace un corto silencio y ella responde

-yo te ago la misma pregunta ¿porque nos engañamos? ¿Porque me haces sentir tantas emociones?-

Mientras en la mansión en la ventana de la habitación se ve que llega una sombra, se acerca y se arrodilla ante Atena.

-¿Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer?- saori esta sentada con vista hacia la ventana y afrente de ella esta una pequeña mesita de té.

-Si diosa Atena-una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Atena

-¿Te quedaras a cenar conmigo? Se levanta y deja la taza de té en la mesita.

-Si-se levanta quedando detrás de ella.

-Me ayudaras...-

-De eso mismo quería hablar contigo – miro a la ventana con gran desprecio.

Saori lo miraba preocupada y las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar fue -¿para?

-mira por la ventana-

Se acerca a la ventana apoya su mano en la ventana y ve a los dos jóvenes abrasados

-¿Que esperabas?-

Saori se desespera el la ve con ternura –Me apresurare a bajar- la mirada de saori se volvió triste y después brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos

-No lo hagas, solo quédate observando-

Respiro profundamente y se tranquilizó –Planearemos nuestro plan mañana-seco sus lagrimas que alcanzaron a salir –no te presentesante mis caballeros que ellos no te descubran y que vuelve temprano-

-si señorita Saori –

La sombra se va dejando a Saori sola y en ese cuarto oscuro entre paredes blancas _'Me creias ingenua, eres muy malo, seiya, crees que todas estamos locas por ¿ti?, ja pensar que confié en ti, ¿Para que la quieres? ¿Solo para darme celos? ¿Para que? total ya tengo bastantes con los que provocaste la noche anterior, que malo pero ya sabrás cual es la ira de una diosa con celos, ya me las pagaras todas y veras que no eres tan importante como yo lo creía'_- Espera, no te bayas, cambie de opinión trae ante mi a Kiara con respecto a los caballeros que no te vean-

-si-

--------

-¿Seiya?- Mira a la ventana en donde ese encuentra saori

-si, Kiara-

-¿para que me abrasas?-kiara se suelta –Porque si sabes que te gusta Saori

Seiya la mira con una dulce mirada, conteniéndose las ganas de soltar el llanto de una vez

-Ella y yo peleamos y cortamos, tu eres su amiga convénsela, dile que si la quiero, dile que la amo,- las lagrimas de los ojos de seiya brotaban kiara solo negó con la cabeza '_el se_ _acerca saori debio habernosvisto y el viene por mi _'

-no puedo eso es entre ustedes, yo solo estoy acá como mensajera me tengo que retirar-

se va y seiya la toma de la mano –entonces mandale esto –le entrega una pequeña carta con un sello de forma de una rosa roja –y esto es para ti –la abraza por la cintura y le toma la cabeza y la besa.


End file.
